There are many forms of grips available on the market today for a wide variety of applications. These applications can range from grips for common tools, like hammer handles, or other hand tools, to sports grips for various sport vehicles, and sport implements like tennis, squash, or racquetball rackets, and golf clubs. While the present invention is particularly suited as an interactive display holder for a golf club grip and described with reference thereto, it should be immediately apparent that the present invention is not intended to be limited thereto, but extends to any sports grip or hand grip that is constructed for a slip-on application. By slip-on application, this term means the grip is constructed to slide on to a handle or shaft and is secured thereon.
When golf club grips, that is swing grips or putter grips, are sold, they are often offered for sale in some form of a sealed package or box. That does not lend itself well for the customer who wishes to handle the grip to check its feel and have a closer look at the grip. The feel of the grip and the way it fits in the user's hands are important to a golfer, as well as the look of the grip, and to a customer who plays or works with an implement for that grip. Golfers are particularly knowledgeable about their sport, and what they like or don't like in a grip, how it feels and appears in their game. Their knowledge of the game and personal likes with the appearance and feel of a grip are motivating factors in their purchasing decision for a particular type of golf club grip.
There still exists a need for an interactive grip display holder that allows the customer access to the grip for handling the grip without opening a package or box to check the feel of the grip within the customer's hands and view the overall appearance of the grip. In the event the customer chooses not to purchase the grip, the grip is easily replaced in its original display holder in a presentable form.